Harry Potter and the Electronics
by Luna Rose Sorasina
Summary: Rated for swearing in later chappies. Basically, Dumbledore installs camras throughout Hogwarts. Read to find out more. R&R PLEASE!


A/N: This story was created by both my friend and me. We were bored as hell, so we decided that we had better find something to do before we ate each other. She doesn't taste so yummy so I came up with this. Continuing. Long. Cute. To the point. Blah, Blah, Blah you know the drill.

Harry Potter and the Electronics

Chapter 1

"As you know Hogwarts is having some… ummm… money issues" Professor Dumbledore announced at the Sorting Ceremony, "Thanks to Professor Snape and his idea to put tanning booths in every room and to the fact that we owe so much money for the kids that got skin cancer from it."

Professor Snape then winced and muttered something about tending to the school cabbages, then proceeded in leaving the room. This caused the whole Great Hall to be filled with snickers and mumbling.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Excuse me!" he boomed. But nothing could hide the smile that covered his face. "Anyway, we are now part of a new… television series…" He paused to ask Professor McGonagall if that was how you pronounced television.

"Your absolutely hopeless Albus." McGonagall murmured.

All of the girls in the Great Hall started screaming and going through their purses trying to find the shade of blush that went with their skin tone.

"Are their cameras all around Hogwarts?"

"I can't find my strawberry lip gloss!"

"When are the auditions?"

"Ginny come out of that closet this instant!"

"Settle down, settle down, I'm not done." Professor Dumbledore seemed tired and ashamed. "As you might have guessed there will be cameras all around Hogwarts, the locations will not be reviled, as to make you act natural. Already eyes were scanning the great hall, shouts from one person to another turned into yelps when they thought they thought they saw a camera but it was just a star on the ever changing ceiling of Hogwarts.

"You may now leave to your dorms." Dumbledore waved them off hopelessly.

"Harry, do you believe this?" Ron questioned warily.

Just then Ginny walked by with a large pink feathery boa around her neck and large stilettos that were FAR to big for here.

"I don't, but I know some people who do." Harry glanced over at Ginny.

"Harry!" Ginny grinned. "I have the most perfect tux for you up in my dorm; It's polka dotted!" she started towards Harry.

"Bye Ron…I just remembered…erm…I have to help Snape with those cabbages!" Harry bolted to the front door. Behind him, he left a stream of gray smoke. (A/N: you know, the ones that people use in cartoons? )

Hermione approached Ron, looking as just as jittery as Ginny, but not nearly as ridiculous. "What's her problem?" she asked, glancing at Ginny.

"I think she's lost it." Ron said to Hermione. He turned to Hermione, and said "What do you think?"

"What do _I_ think? _I_ think she lost it last year when she was writing on the wall with blood because a book told her to, but that's just me." Hermione said.

Ron opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find the correct words. "She was possessed by the people that live in the basement!" he finally said.

"And does that make her any more sane?" Hermione questioned. "Huh? Does it?"

"Hey, she's my sister!" Ron shouted. Ginny had gone to find Harry, who was still helplessly trying to find Professor Snape. He finally gave up and hid in a bush.

"That's two strikes against her, but that's just my opinion. What do _you_ think?." Hermione said, then giggled.

Ron stared into space until Hermione got fed up and whacked him with her book. "Geez why are your books so thick?" Ron looked confused and dazed. "What was the question?"

Hermione rolled her eyes ands stuck her tongue out at him, "I hope it burned." She said very matter of factly.

"I wonder what kind of bush Harry's hiding in right now." Ron started to zone again.

"I wonder…" Hermione stated sarcastically,

"What now?" Ron covered his head ready for another blow. Hermione pointed to the stairs were Harry was taking the steps two at a time, trying to escape the wrath of Ginny and her polka dotted suit. He signaled for them to come meet him in his dorm.

"Your so stupid, Ron" Hermione laughed.

"Why?" Ron cautiously questioned.

"You just got beat up by a girl and the whole thing was probably on tape." Hermione giggled. "Nah nah"

"Bite me." Ron was already half way up the first flight of stairs.

"Come down here and I Will!" She yelled back and she bolted up the stairs after him.


End file.
